1. Field
Example embodiments relate to walking assist device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When analyzing a signal, it may be desirable to know signal features such as a maximum value and/or a minimum value of the signal. For example, the maximum value or the minimum value of a signal sensed by a walking assistance device may indicate gait characteristics of a user wearing the walking assistance device. However, when a signal is sampled, the maximum value and/or the minimum value may be lost in the sampled signal. Accordingly, there is a desire for a method of preventing a loss of a signal feature.